<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Conquer by KrisBen31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071515">To Conquer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisBen31/pseuds/KrisBen31'>KrisBen31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused child, Arranged Marriage, Corruption, Dad Kylo, Emperor Kylo, Emperor Palpatine - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Marriage, Happy Ending, Hux and Rey are siblings, Kidnapping, Kylo trying to be a good dad, Kylo will be a much better husband, Palpatine is a shitty husband, Renperor, Rey and her daughter deserve more, Temporary Amnesia, abusive husband, bad child treatment, born of the force, long lost brother, lying, manipulative husband, sorta redeemed ben solo, step father</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisBen31/pseuds/KrisBen31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Palpatine kidnapped Rey from Arkanis when she was just 15 after finding out she was strong with the force. Old and dying he needed an heir and decides she's the perfect vessel.</p><p>Not long after his sister is kidnapped, Hux kills his father and joins King Kylo Ren's cause to take the empire for his own. He believes that Rey is being held against her will and pledges his loyalty on the condition that they don't hurt her sister. Kylo Ren secretly knows Rey has the force so he agrees but with his condition that he and Rey wed after Palpatine is murdered.  </p><p>Rey has no recollection of her life before she was kidnapped and Palpatine lies and tells her he saved her. She is forced to be his wife and he uses the force to create life in her like he did with Anakin before. When she gives birth to a girl he begins abusing her and the child for failing to produce him a son. He separates both mother and daughter.</p><p>As Kylo Ren and Hux march to the Palace after finally murdering Palpatine, Rey tries to run away from the capital fearing he'll kill her as well but first she must look for her daughter. She doesn't know they're here to save her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Sheev Palpatine/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was watching John Carter and the Princess of Mars and this idea just popped in my head. I know I have other fics I havent finished but ever since quarantine I coulnt stop writing about this. I'll get to them soon I promise. This is already finished, but I'm just spacing out updates so that I can see how you feel about it and make edits. Hope you enjoy!</p><p>P.S I'm just making up some of the places here XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A great power has shifted. In the grand palace of Chandrila a new emperor was about to claim his throne while the wife of the former had barely begun to comprehend what this all meant.</p><p> </p><p>“Empress-“</p><p> </p><p>“I thought the blood in the streets and on my dress made it clear. I am no longer the empress” Rey said in a low and clear voice. For all the grandeur she was surrounded with she had never felt more lonely than the five years as Palpatine’s wife. But he’s dead.</p><p> </p><p>Rey was crying before she even knew it. Now tears were definitely falling from her eyes. She falls down on her knees as her sobs grow louder. Burying her face in the palms of her handsTo everyone else she has just lost her husband. But inside… she was preening with joy. He was a wealthy man but he still starved her. He convinced her she wasn't worth all the wealth he possessed</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m free...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WE’RE free </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“My lady! Please. What shall we do?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey wasn’t crying because she had lost her husband. No. She was crying because she was finally free from her abuser. Her captor.</p><p> </p><p>“We should leave! Leave as soon as possible. No doubt the new emperor will have our heads.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose tried to convince her owner. Tried to make her see that this was no longer her home. She was one of many gifts bought by the emperor to serve her yet she feels nothing but love for her.</p><p> </p><p>“I know a path, my lady. It’ll lead us straight to the borders of the capital and from there we take a ship to the outer rim”</p><p> </p><p>“Borders? Outer rim? What no” she whispers the last part and stands up</p><p> </p><p>“My daughter! We need to get my daughter first”</p><p> </p><p>“But my lady please we don’t know where she is. The emperor locked her up somewhere secret in the city remember? None of us know our way around. We’ll be lost and if that doesn’t stop us the new emperor’s trooper surely will”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t just leave her! She is mine! Not his! He was never his. He used his wretched science and sorcery to craft a child without indulging my body. He twisted me and despite how much I loathe him for that, he gave me my little Kristin.” The name of her daughter coming out of her lips felt so heavenly to her ears. She wasn’t even allowed to say her name when the emperor separated them.</p><p> </p><p>“Only a few people know about her. Who do we even begin to ask?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey was panicking. The maid was right. Every second was time wasted. Time the new emperor was using to march further and further into the palace. She didn’t know much about him or his fight.</p><p> </p><p> The emperor always made sure she barely knew anything so that she would always be dependent on him. It was his goal that she wouldn’t be able to survive without his guidance and right now Rey was beginning to fear more and more that he had succeeded. Her past before she was kidnapped seemed so distant now. All the trauma even has her forgetting the face of someone she believes is her brother.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes when she is alone she tries to remember but she only gets frustrated everytime she doesn’t get a clear picture. She can hear Palpatine taunt her. Telling her that she never even had a brother. She is sure that Palpatine has messed with her brain.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I don’t know” Rey’s lower lips was beginning to tremble again. She’s so close to having her daughter, barely the age of 5, back in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Please my lady. Whatever we have to do we have to do it quickly”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Rose” Rey whimpered “Do you know what he did to her? She- she’s so small. But- I tried giving him a son. I- I really did. Oh Rose you have to help. He was so cruel to her. He hit her. A mere child! He even had some of his guards to do it! I had to remain a good obedient wife because he always threatened to starve her. I haven’t seen her in a whole year and I don’t even know what has become of her”</p><p> </p><p>Rose could tell she was off rambling now. Too much fear and so little time had her worrying to an unhealthy degree. She grabs her shoulders. Going past all expected propriety between the two of them. Former sovereign and lowly maid.</p><p> </p><p>“My lady please calm down. We won’t have much time but in order for us to find the princess before it is too late we have to keep a clear mind. Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>No one had spoken to her in such harshness. Aside from her dead husband of course. Everyone else treated her with so much reverence that hearing words so blunt tossed at her like that was almost so welcoming</p><p> </p><p>Rose had thought she had gone too far and above with how she spoke but Rey immediately nodded</p><p> </p><p>“I understand. Sorry” she sniffled</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright. Come on. Let’s get moving. Once we have her do you have any idea where you want to run to?”</p><p> </p><p>“For some reason I keep thinking of Riloth, Arkanis”</p><p> </p><p>“Arkanis? Why that? It rains there forever”</p><p> </p><p>“I dont know...” Rey smiles sadly. She thinks she has a family there. She’s not sure.</p><p> </p><p>Rose offers her hand and as Rey sees the sun slowly going higher in to the sky behind the windows she smiles and gives Rose a firm hold, letting her lead the way to her plan</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To her freedom. To her daughter.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rose didn’t know much about the city. She was taken by slavers from her village so long ago but before she was sold to work in the palace a kind woman named Maz had been a friend to her. Her former owner loved frequenting her cantina and that was how she knew her. She hadn’t met that many people in the city but she knew from one look that Maz probably had a clue as to where the princess was.</p><p> </p><p>Her cantina was so full of a variety of people. Coming from all walks of life. It only took a few sips of her famous ale to make even the toughest men talk. She’s sure that Maz must’ve heard a word slip from a tongue or two.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Emperor Kylo! This city and the entire planet was the last of all those under Emperor Palpatine’s rule. You are now ruler of all!” General Hux shouts in gleeful proclamation sending his victorious army into a frenzy of cheers</p><p> </p><p>“What of the empress?” Kylo asks. He was looking at the Palace from the city gates. His men were cheering behind him but he was too focused on what was ahead. He was not quite ready to celebrate.</p><p> </p><p>“She was quickly escorted back to the palace but we have the whole city and planet surrounded. I’m sure she couldn’t escape.” Hux says proudly but then suddenly his mood changes to that of seriousness</p><p>“I know I’ve said this too many times but I hope you do believe me. She was indeed kidnapped and forced into the marriage. She isn’t corrupt like he was.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a while, Hux. I just don’t want you to expect- what I mean is that things change.”</p><p> </p><p>“The last time I’ve seen her she was barely 15. It’s been 5 years now and I’ll be honest, I don’t even know if she’ll recognize me”</p><p> </p><p>“I just want you to be prepared for the worst”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo noticed that Hux was beginning to think way too hard. He honestly felt so bad for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hux-“ Kylo places a hand on one of his shoulders and smiles “You are a true friend. You have proven your loyalty to me time and time again. Sometimes I fear I have even asked too much of you”</p><p> </p><p>“No don’t say it. My father deserved it. I’m sure the snake even sold her himself. She’s my sister, his daughter, and he didnt even have a rescue party sent.” Hux shakes his head has he recalls the heartache of losing his sister</p><p> </p><p>“ A few months later we see her in television already married and he doesn’t even flinch. The brute deserved my blade to his heart”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo knew that he would do anything for Hux. He had been his greatest friend and trusted ally even when he was still the Crown Prince. Hux wouldn’t have fought this war as bravely if not for the promise of his sister back in his arms but Kylo felt something else.... something about this girl was drawing himself towards her. Unsure of this pull, he can’t help but feel skeptical… but for Hux, he’ll continue on.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I want you to know that I trust you. While not all our men may agree, most of them are sure to side with your belief that she was kidnapped. They wouldn’t have fought as valiantly under your command if they didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“You give me too much credit. I’m just a general, you’re our emperor now”</p><p> </p><p>“When Palpatine murdered my father in cold blood in what was supposed to be a diplomatic mission, it was you and your people who supported me first. Remember that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you. I have no doubt of Palpatine’s cruelty. I know my sister and I know her eyes when it has fear in it. I saw it in the holos. She is too innocent and kind hearted to even hurt a fly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then her safety will be my promise to you. I only hope now that I will be a better husband to her than her former. But should she prove a hamper in my goal... I hope you too understand the consequences”</p><p> </p><p>“Must you wed her? I know she doesn’t miss home. My father was never kind to her and made sure the others treated her in the same manner but I do think she deserves peace somewhere outside the capital where she was kept for so long. And maybe once you have heirs she can go off world more often”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo looks down sadly before meeting his friend’s eyes</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Hux. But you know as well as I do that we need her to rally the people here to our cause. It is clear in the news despite the propaganda and even from our spies that she is beloved here even without her Palpatine.”</p><p> </p><p>Hux looks away distraught but truly understanding of his friend’s words. He’d seen the news. He came from a planet so far away where it always rained yet his people were always forgotten. He knew that for everyone to acknowledge the new rule that was to come, they would need to match Kylo’s strength with his sister’s soft touch. And having her sister as his empress secured loyalty from Hux and the people of this land.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stars how he missed her. Her Kira’ Reyanna. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“But I will make another promise to you” Hux looks back in curiosity</p><p> </p><p>“I will not touch her. She can exist to be my wife without having to ever share my bed except for when we need heirs. In fact, for your service as my general and in winning me battle after battle to secure the empire, I will gift you an estate somewhere in the countryside where you can bring your sister with you. I will not lock her up like Palpatine did. She will be respected and loved. This I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Hux was tired from all the fighting. They were still young. Yes. But having so much taken away from you was tiring. He supposed this was the way it should be.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you have my full support, emperor. Just as you’ve had since the day I called you friend”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo breaks out into a full smile and takes his general in a hug. He rides his speeder and Hux rides his own. Kylo brings up his arm, lightsaber ignited, and rushes it forward</p><p> </p><p>“To the palace!” He screams in mighty cheer and the soldiers behind him mirror his victorious shout with twice the excitement. Truly grateful for an emperor they could believe in.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming for you, sister. I’m coming for you” Hux whispers as he follows Kylo’s tail.</p><p> </p><p>Who knew this king born from one of the oldest families in the outer rim and from the rulers of the richest planet in the system would be destined to unite every planet in the galaxy.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo was going to reunite him with his sister. And for that he will follow him to the ends of the galaxy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sort of a short chapter but we're slowly getting into some action</p><p>The emperor arrives to an empty palace and Rey and Rose try to look for Kristin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rose it’s getting dark. Where are we going? Do you even know where we are?” Rey asks, holding the tip of her hood to take a peek</p><p> </p><p>“Not long now, my lady” Rose whispers.</p><p> </p><p>The two had never let go of their hands since fleeing the palace. When they heard the speeders louder and louder they knew they not only had to rush but keep up a disguise. And most importantly- stick together.</p><p> </p><p>As Rose takes another turn into an alley shadier than the last, Rey can’t help but feel unsure. She thought she wanted to leave the palace but something seems to be drawing her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this truly the way? There are guards everywhere from the new emperor what if they spot us?”</p><p> </p><p>“My lady, I doubt they will be found in such a place. But still, just to be sure I came up with different stories to tell. And Maz will surely guide us”</p><p> </p><p>“Stories?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know. A lie. So they won’t think we’re who are”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Well, what story do we give?”</p><p> </p><p>“That I am a merchant who had lost my assets in a bad gamble and that you are my cousin here to bring me home”</p><p> </p><p>“Clever! I’ll call myself Kira! You know I wanted to name Kristin that but Palpatine said it sounded too foreign. I called her Kira in private anyways”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like it comes from Arkanis. Do you have friends there?”</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly dont know. My first memory in the palace was waking up with a bad headache. I couldn’t remember a thing. Emperor Palpatine helped my mind recall a few thing but that was it. I’m afraid the stories you hear on the news are true, Rose. As cruel as my old husband was, he saved me from the desert.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean you were abandoned in the desert?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well. Palpatine said that it was an evil man named Hux who had tried to bring me there. I don’t have memories of it but then again why would he lie? If it weren’t for him... I would’ve died for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose looked back and gave her a small smile. She was never allowed to talk so freely with her and was now only realizing they both subjected to bad histories.</p><p> </p><p>“Well. We better hurry then, my lady. I’m sure the princess misses you”</p><p> </p><p>“And I her” Rey says with hopeful eyes</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Hux asks, leaning forward from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Another empty brain. These stupid guards don’t seem to know a thing. Abandoning their station, letting the empress get dragged by a maid called Rose. They could be anywhere in the city!”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo flops down exhausted on a couch. He had been interrogating every man possible using the force. Still no Kira.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you think we scared her off, Hux? We know she doesn’t know who was invading. Our spies told us she was never given any information but surely she saw your face in the news and recognized you”</p><p> </p><p>“Well we don’t know who for sure who this Rose person is. If she even truly is a maid. Perhaps she’s one of Snoke’s hired private guard come to take her away from us. We have spies on each side and perhaps he had found out our intentions and made sure she escaped”</p><p> </p><p>“That is a possibility…”  Kylo thinks “I have sent my knights out and ordered some of your men to search for her and this Rose. From the visions I saw in their heads I had a good description of her. They’ll find her in no time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope they do” Hux takes another sip of wine. More than a sip really. He had the palace in his hands yet his sister was still out there. He missed her more and more.</p><p> </p><p>“Hux. There’s one more thing”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Hux asked with ice in his tone. The wine was taking hold of him and Kylo was worried he wouldn’t take the news with ease</p><p> </p><p>“One of the men says there is a child.”</p><p> </p><p>“A child? What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not sure how she came to be but she was kept a secret that they’re not sure if she’s adopted because the empress always frequented the orphanages as charity work or...”</p><p> </p><p>“Or?!?!? What are you implying? I thought you said that he never touched her! What are you trying to say here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you know what I mean, Hux”</p><p> </p><p>In blind rage Hux pushes down the table holding the many glasses of drinks until they are nothing but shards on the floor</p><p> </p><p>Kylo stares in pity at his friend</p><p> </p><p>“Kidnapped, tortured, used, and now raped. What other evil has that man inflicted on my sister!?” Hux’ angry shouts were turning into anguish and sorrow now as he fell on the couch</p><p> </p><p>He breaks down in front of the emperor</p><p> </p><p>“She was 15 Kylo... 15” Hux sobbed</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Hux. I know. We will find her”</p><p> </p><p>“And the child? Am I supposed to think you would still wed a woman who has opened herself to another man!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hux they said she could be adopted. Rey was never seen pregnant by the men. They said it was as if she just showed up with a baby in her arms!”</p><p> </p><p>“And what if it truly is her child! Huh? What then? You are a man of royal birth. Even your people would not agree to this”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo sighs</p><p> </p><p>“I will still wed her”</p><p> </p><p>Hux looks at him with confusion</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just saying that. You can toss her aside if you want but I won’t. Whoever the father of that child is I’ll love them both”</p><p> </p><p>“And I swear that I will too! Hux! Please believe me. I hope you do” Kylo says the last part in defeat</p><p> </p><p>“But under the condition that you hide the child yes? Supposedly loved in private but not even acknowledged in public” Hux spits in disgust</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just a bastard and I know what that feels like, only I never got any love from my mother. She died so young” Hux whispers</p><p> </p><p>“I- I don’t exactly have a plan about this regard, Hux. We were never told of a child... But we have to focus on finding them first. We have to look for her. For all three of them”</p><p> </p><p>Hux sighs</p><p> </p><p>“Chin, up general. You can’t let your little sister see you like this now can you?”</p><p> </p><p>The corner of Hux’ lips can’t help but rise a bit</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose not”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go. Dameron will return from his planet soon”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe that man left us the moment we won. And he even took Phasma. It’s supposed to be the four of us here celebrating”</p><p> </p><p>“Well his father is in critical condition but from what his recent call to me has shown it’s that he is recovering. And maybe Phasma would still be here if you spared someone else to Poe”</p><p> </p><p>“Why does he even need someone to fly for him? He’s our best pilot”</p><p> </p><p>“Not after that blow he took for you in our last battle”</p><p> </p><p>Hux’ eyes widened in realization and embarrassingly laughed</p><p> </p><p>“Right... I’ll remember to apologize to him for that”</p><p> </p><p>“Be sure you do. I still have skies I want to keep safe”</p><p> </p><p>“And you want Poe to do that?” Hux stares at Kylo before the two erupt in laughter</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They’re closing in on eachother</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Internet problems caused the delay in update. Enjoy! Also if you think I should add any tags feel free to tell me :)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So can you help us?” Rey asks</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I don’t think I have the information you need right now but if you give me some time I’m sure I can gather enough to get you going. Nothing stays a secret that long” Maz replied</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In the meantime do you mind if you help us hide?” Rose gestures to the cantina full of troopers from the new emperor out celebrating jovially their new victory. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, dear. Follow me” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maz leads them outside of the cantina and to her apartment. They were inside talking for so long that it had already rained and stopped outside without them noticing. The suns were about to set and Rey couldn’t help but smile at the afternoon glow of the setting suns reflecting on the left over puddles of the street. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She remembers rain in her old life. Not the barren desert Palpatine claims he saved her from. And here in the capital it was seldom she got to enjoy it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She enjoyed the view as they left the shady part of town and didn’t notice she was lagging behind from the group until suddenly she hits a man </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her bump caused the man to hit his speeder and soon it falls into the ground it was once barely hovering</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey watch it! I’m late for some important business you know and I’m trying to fix a bike here!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey takes one look at the speed and without even thinking she says</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well you’re never going to get it fixed if you let the compressor attach itself like that. Maybe tilt it a few degrees to the right”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man with curly hair and tan skin stared at her weirdly before doing as she recommended and as quickly as it hit the floor it was off the ground once again and this time even higher than it was before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow thanks... ummm...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. Re— Kira. My name is Kira” Rey says, instantly remembering she was supposed to be in incognito mode</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice to meet you, Kira. Thank you for your help. Where’d you learn to do that?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- uhhh- well let’s just say I’m good with mechanics” Wow was lying so easy to her</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what brings you here? That accent doesn’t sound local”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh trust me I’m from here. I mean- Well at least my cousin is! I’m here to bring her back home after losing her business assets in a gamble”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you’re going home where?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rithol”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rithol? Isn’t that in Arkanis?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Umm... I’m not sure- I- I mean I am- just that... you’re a stranger and I don’t think I should be telling you where I live” Rey tried to ramble</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe chuckles. “Fair enough” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The more Poe stared at her the more she looked familiar despite the cloak covering her face </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do I know you from somewhere?” He asks trying to tilt his head so he can see more of her</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um. Nope! Don’t think so. Besides, that speeder looks foreign. You must be from outside too”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey as a matter of fact I am! Nice spot there. I actually need to get to the palace quickly. Someone important there to see me. Know a good route?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The palace you say? You should be careful, that new emperor should probably be there right now”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually he’s the guy I’m meeting. I’m… sorta a part of his council”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorta?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s complicated”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm… good luck with that”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good luck? Do you have a problem with the new emperor?” Poe asks, slowly picking up on hostitlity</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey’s eyes widen at the realisation of how she was beginning to doubt Poe</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No of course not. Just that… well he’s new is all. He killed Palpatine”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Palpatine was a corrupt ad cruel man” Poe says as a matter of fact</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah… I know” Rey says sadly at the thought of her former husband</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know? Did he hurt you in some way too? I’ve met a few people here and they seem to have been troubled by his laws as well. They said if it weren’t for the empress, they would’ve left the city a long time ago”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey froze at the mention of the empress. Something told her he was really close with the new emperor, more than he let on at least. She always had these little guesses that always turned out true but she never knew where they came from. Palpatine always discouraged her from ever looking more into it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take a right here and after three blocks take a left and it’s straight from there. You’ll see it ahead of a long road you can’t miss it” she says in hurry and before Poe looks back so he can thank her she runs off </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you? Ah whatever.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe gets back on his speeder and takes one last looks at the girl running off. She does look familiar. Then a call on his comm distracts him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Must be Phasma” he mutters</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He presses the engine to go forward when it crashes once more. The compressor he was so sure he moved was back in its wrong place. Almost as if someone else had out it back there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rats!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly a voice comes through his comm</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Poe! Where in the stars are you? Phasma’s already here”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah well my speeder got busted in this wretched rain”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Weren’t you escorted?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah well you know I hate all those formalitiesso I ditched them”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And now you’re lost arent you?” hux said smugly</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey I’ll have you know I am not lost. A girl helped me but alas my speeder is broken once</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">more”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sit tight bud. We’ve actually been tracking you’re call since we started talking. Kylo wanted to go out and see the capital so...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“HERE WE ARE!” Poe looks up and there he sees Kylo, Hux, and Phasma along with the royal guards here to escort their new emperor Kylo</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There you are bud!” Kylo pats his shoulder</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I believe congratulations are in order”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh come now”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Also arent you supposed to be in the palace? It’s not safe here, your majesty”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t your majesty me now, Poe. Besides I’ve got guards and the city is ours. I wanna see the place Ill be ruling anyways.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Always the trouble maker. So Hux where’s your sister? Was she even ever real?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course she’s real you dumb oaf!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe raises his hand in surrender</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? I’m just saying the empress could just bear similiarity with Kira”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who shows up wedded to the emperor the same month my sister is lost under the same name!? I think I know my own sister, Dameron! Kira is out there and I will find her. I wouldnt fight and win an entire war just for a mistake”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok let it go now-“ Phasma butts in before these two kill themselves</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait what did you say, Hux?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dumb oaf? War?” Hux says in disdain</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! Your sister’s full name what is it. And why isnt she with you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought Phasma told you. We can’t find her and we think a woman is taking her away in response to Palpatine’s death. We have men all over looking for her!” Hux says. Getting more and more tired of explaining</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do need to know anyways, Poe?” Kylo asks, sensing something in the force</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just bumped into a suspicious looking girl who I thought really looked familiar and said her name was Kira. Isn’t that name local to your planet!? That could be her! She said she had a cousin taking her far away to Riloth. Also Arkanis! Holy stars I think I found your sister!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Riloth? That’s the small region in our planet our mother came from. Poe Dameron you better not be kidding because I swear if you are!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let Kylo look at my head. I tell the truth. I wouldn’t dare lie to you about something this important”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I dont need to. I can sense in the force you are right” Kylo says</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux looks at him in disbelief and after letting Kylo use the force he turns to them</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Poe’s insight just gave me a lead. Follow me!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The group progressed forward following Kylo with his guards in tow. The more steps they covered the more Hux grew restless</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My lady where were you!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry just fell behind a bit. Listen we need to hurry. Maz we need whatever information you have because I think someone might’ve recognised me”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But we were careful” rose argued</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, Rose. But time is of the essence either way.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right” rose sighs, sitting down in the small room Maz owned in an apartment </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well?” Rey asks </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have the force dear”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Maz please this is no time for allegories and jokes” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The force is no humorous matter. But I did tell that to you to help you. With what little information I have I’m afraid you’ll have to tap into it”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I dont have the force. Palpatine does”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So do you. Rey...” Maz takes Rey’s hands and pulls her down to her level</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Close your eye, Rey. Let the force guide you. Guide you to Kristin”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With annoyed eyes Rey closes it to appease the woman but suddenly-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“MAMA! MAMA!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“SHE’S IN A BUILDING NEAR THE PALACE! JUST OUTSIDE!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok what the kriff was that? Did you hear that?” Rose says standing up in a scare</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Amazing. Your force power is so strong you were able to relay its messages to those around you!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- but how?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you, child. The force!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- I don’t know what to say. Thank you, Maz!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hurry! You don’t have much time! This planet will be crawling with troopers soon!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rose let’s go. I’ll never forget you, Maz”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time Rey was leading Rose. She followed behind closely. Rey’s face was lighting up with sheer happiness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My lady, slow down!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I heard her, Rose! We’re almost there! We’re almost-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“FREEZE!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they got out the building a whole squadron of troopers or two was surrounding them. Trapping them in their area</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your majesty, the empress! Under orders from his excellency the new and true emperor Kylo Ren, you are to be escorted back to the palace”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No... no!” Rey tries to run in frantic panic and before she can comprehend what happens next a syringe is plunged into her neck and she falls into the darkness of unconsciousness</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like I’m not completely satisfied with this chapter and might tweak it later :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Rey wakes up she is in a soft bed in her old room connected to Palpatine’s. She shivers but immediately gets hold of a warm blanket</p><p>She groans and turns to her side</p><p>“Kira...” she mutters still half in a daze.</p><p>“Oh my she’s awake, Hux! ?” Kylo, who was sitting by her bedside was frantic trying to call Hux who was busy on a desk going through messages but really he was just trying to distract himself. Waiting was so hard for Hux. Would she even remember him?</p><p>Hux leaps out of his desk and hears Rey mutter the same name again</p><p>”Kira...”</p><p>“Her name...</p><p>“she’s been saying that for a while.”</p><p>”Stars, she’s really here. My sister”</p><p>Suddenly she plops up now in full control of her body again</p><p>“KIRA”</p><p>“Woah woah slow down. You’re ok. Everything is ok? We have your captor in the dungeons. You’re safe”</p><p>Rey turns to the side and sees a man who looked like the ones in her dreams and... always clad in black... her mouth falls open </p><p>“You- you!”</p><p>“Hey calm down, Kira. It’s ok. The emperor is kind. He brought me to you” Hux says</p><p>“Kira?”</p><p>“Yes...” Hux smiles with a few tears in his eye “Kira, I am here”</p><p>“How do you know about Kira? Where is she!?”</p><p>Hux scrunched his brows “I know Palpatine made you refer to yourself as Rey but it’s ok now. He wont harm you anymore”</p><p>“Damn, your majesty I think your troopers did a number on her” Poe mutters and both Kylo and Hux look to him. Hux annoyed thinking when did he even get here and Kylo telling him to zip it.</p><p>“Please, sir. Spare me! Spare me and my daughter. Rose too! She was only helping under my orders. Please you may kill me but not Kira! At least let me reunite with her” Rey begs in her bed, slowly sitting up. She’s still weak from whatever serum they placed in her</p><p>Poe whistles indicating that she really did lose her mind which only gets an even harsher glare from the two men and a slap on the back from Phasma</p><p>“Ok shutting up” Poe mutters</p><p>“Kira! It’s fine. Don’t you remember me?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, sir” she sniffles “I don’t. If my former husband has wronged you, know that I took no part in it and was kept prisoner here”</p><p>“Oh, Kira, no....” this was frustrating Hux. This was supposed to be a happy reunion. Now she’s trembling in his presence </p><p>“Why do you keep calling me that? That’s my daughter’s name”</p><p>“Daughter? So it is true? Palpatine had a child!”  Kylo speaks up</p><p>The tone was so accusatory Rey jumps with whatever strength she has to counter him</p><p>“SHE IS MINE! NOT HIS! NEVER HIS! Palpatine used me and impregnated me using the powers of the force! That child is mine and mine alone.”</p><p>“Born of the force? Is that even possible?” Phasma asks</p><p>They all look at Kylo. He is the one force user who would understand all this</p><p>“Yes” he says with a smile. A smile that confuses Rey “My grandfather was born of the force as well. Only having a mother no father. I thought it could never be replicated but Palpatine actually did it.” Kylo sat back staring at her in amazement <br/> <br/>“You said you have my companion?”</p><p>“Yes. The woman who kidnapped you-“</p><p>“She is no kidnapper! Rose is a rescuer! She was going to help me find my daughter and take me out of this wretched place. Back to my home. We were so close until your men attacked me”</p><p>“We did not attack you! We were very explicit in our commands never to harm you. Did they harm you!?” </p><p>Hux was practically shouting making Rey flinch and cower a bit. The sight angering Hux because he knew just then how much Palpatine had abused her. </p><p>“No, sir” she whispers</p><p>“I’ll have my men release Rose at once. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding.”</p><p>Rey was getting annoyed at all this confusion</p><p>“Why are you saying sorry? Why am I not dead? Don’t you want to kill the wife of the dictator you overthrew?”</p><p>“You said Rose was taking you home? What home do you refer to?” Hux asks in hope. Hope that she may not have forgotten everything.</p><p>“Riloth. I don’t think I’ve ever been there but I figured I would never be found there. I’ve seen it in my dreams. I’m not sure if it’s a memory. My whole life I’ve only ever known Palpatine. He says...”</p><p>“What? What did he say?”</p><p>“He says he saved me from Hux when I was young and that was why I couldn’t remember anything. Because of the evil Hux and his friend Kylo Ren”</p><p>“He dare lie to you and insult our emperor! Now I wished that man had a slower death!” Hux proclaims</p><p>“Why do I feel like I know you?” Rey asks the man with fiery hair always looking at her with kind eyes even when he got angry</p><p>Hesitantly Hux takes her hands. He looks at Kylo as if to ask if he should say it. Kylo gives a solemn nod</p><p>Rey saw his hands were so pale that if she should touch it she would shiver, but all she felt was warmth. Loving and familiar warmth. The kind she had been denied for so long</p><p>“Riloth was where your mother came from. Palpatine lied. Kylo isn’t to blame. In fact he is here to set you free from Palaptine... Your name is not just Rey. You are Kira’ Reyanna Hux of Arkanis. My name is Armitage Hux. I am your brother.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“B-brother?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Kira. Brother. I swear to you I do not lie” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey didnt think it was possible. She tried to be skeptical. To keep thinking these people were just here to hurt her. To replace her old tormentor. But one look into his eyes and she just couldn’t deny it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Armie?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t even even know where that name cam from b</span>
  <span class="s1">ut somehow seeing him brought back so many blurry memories</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux kept nodding to her as her realisations all came into place</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes... Armie. That’s me. Oh my sister, you are back!” Hux embraces his sister and the he cries in her arms. Unbelieving of the miracle playing out </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry I took so long! If it weren’t for Kylo I would never be here with you. Oh thank the stars! My little Kira”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey sniffled and looked at her brother</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew Kira was so familiar to me. I only thought my name was just Rey. I named my daughter Kira but Palpatine thought it was too foreign. Now I realise he knew where I came from so he named her Kristin” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish I had found you sooner”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just happy to be with you, Armie. You have no idea how long I’ve waited. I never remembered but somehow deep inside I was waiting. I’m so overjoyed!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo and the rest of the gang couldn’t help but smile more at the reunion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But wait. Where’s, Kristin?” Poe asked</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux looked back at Poe with red eyes from the tears</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For once you speak something I appreciate. Yes indeed, sister. Where is my beloved niece”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beloved? You haven’t even met her yet”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love her already. Come now where?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey stares at her lap in shame and sadness</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He took her from me, Armie! He is cruel to her and has taken her from me so I couldn’t even defend her. She is barely 5 and i haven’t seen her in a year. I was on my way to get her before we were stopped. I was finally going to take her away from here. But now I see I don’t have to” She smiles at the last part”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No you don’t.” Hux returns the smile </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well let us go now. If her guardians and captors find out we have discovered them they might leave!” Kylo says. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks at Rey with so much admiration for overcoming all her hardships. Should she accept his hand, she will make a truly remarkable ruler alongside him. He will make sure she will be his equal. Not some puppet to dress up. Though he will surely spoil her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux undersold how pretty his sister was. Probably because he was overprotective but wow was Kylo’s breath taken away at her sight. Just like Hux, Kylo is thankful that she was never raped and regardless will love her daughter with all his heart. He will raise her as is own and give his empire to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they rush out to get Kristin, Poe shouts from behind</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Armie? Your name is Armie?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I swear Poe if this weren’t such a happy reunion I would punch you”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leaving their private speeders the guards secure the building before they run off. In a minute, Palpatine’s guards are removed from the face of the galaxy and the former empress runs up to the room where she senses she is hidden</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She opens the door, Kylo’s guards ready to attack in case there is a trap</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There in the corner, clutching a small raggedy makeshift doll was her little princess. She could see a bruise in her arm and a big one in her leg and as she slowly lifts up her face she sees another one by her eye and the corner of her lip. She wants to be angry so much but right now she just wants to hold her baby girl</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kira!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mommy!” Kristin runs the moment she sees her mother</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mommy you found me” she buries herself in Rey’s chest. Missing her mother’s loving embrace so much. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo, Hux, and Phasma look around at her room. If it could even be called that. No bed. Just a thin matress on the floor. A pillow with no cotton. A blanket with more holes than fabric. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Creaky. Cold. And bare. That was her room. Was she even ever treated a princess? Kylo wonders</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And one look on her bruised face and already the four were ready to die for this small child who clearly never got the love she deserved except from Rey. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mommy the bad men might get us” she whimpers</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, my love. We are safe. Your uncle and his friends have rescued us”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uncle?” She tilts her head and Rey smiles carrying her towards them. She immediately hides in Rey’s hair again. More scared than shy of new faces.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be scared, love. They are here to help us from the bad men”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But papa will be mad”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is not your papa”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know but the bad men says I have to call him that. They hit me when I told them he was mean”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my baby”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looks again at the four</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi... my name’s Armie. I’m your uncle”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, little one!” kylo says with a warm smile and the rest follow in greeting her</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you have there?” kylo asks</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is my friend BB!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She looks nice. Did you make her?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kristin looks around her as if to make sure no one can hear</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah... Don’t tell please” she whispers, trying to hide her doll</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell who?” Kylo asks</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The bad men. If they see I made and hid a doll they’ll get her from me again and hit me”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo was seething in rage. No child deserved to be treated like she was</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well she looks lovely” Hux adds trying to lift the mood and Kristin giggles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, sir”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can call me uncle Armie”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok” she giggles more as Poe makes funny faces behind him. Hux rolls his eyes jokingly as he realises what is going on behind him</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please do tell if there are anything with wrong spelling or the like. Stay tuned for more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>